This invention relates to a shower head device, and more particularly to a shower head device which has a plurality of sucking discs.
A conventional shower head device is often disposed on a fixture which is fixed on a tile of the wall of the bathroom. However, the tile is easily broken while a user drills a hole on the wall of the bathroom. Further, the position of the fixture cannot be adjusted. When the user washes the head, the user may not be able to watch the position of the fixture in order to place the conventional shower head device on the fixture.